


Cursed Sparks

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Sinking Ship Aftermath [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kidd with his scottish accent coming through, M/M, arsene speaking rapid french because he's so happy to see kidd back, soft persona gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: He nodded and hugged the zio persona tighter. Never again, he wasn’t going to lose William again.





	Cursed Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> The pegoryu discord is full of enablers

Arsene was the first to notice something was wrong.  The feeling of his beloved William no longer existing in the realm of the Mindscape stuck him fast and with deadly precision. Instead of telling Wild Card about it, he sought out the answers himself and came up with nothing. It was only until Chariot collapsed that Wild Card went searching for the answers and found them. Chariot had developed a palace over the months of torment he suffered from the other members of the PT. In the end, they had managed to steal Chariot’s distorted desires and began fixing his heart.

William had returned to them late in the night after Wild Card had returned Chariot to his mother. The sound of ship creaking drove Arsene out of his light sleep. The curse user blinked into the darkness of mementos before shooting up and speeding off towards the sound. He barely managed to avoid clipping Goemon and Zorro, both of which he shot a quick apology to. Arsene could see the pirate outfit of his beloved as the skeleton leaned against the wall, looking tired and drained. William turned his head to look at him and gave him a soft smile along with a small wave of his clawed hand.

Arsene quickly flew to him, scooping him up and spinning him around. “William, mon amour, mon trésor, vous avez  revenu à moi!” He yelled in his native language.

Kidd blinked. “A-Arsene.”

The persona kept speaking in rapid French, pausing every so often to plant kisses on Kidd’s face.

“Arsene.”

More kisses and more rapid French was his response.

“Arsene, pit me doon.”

The curse user paused and stared up at Kidd with a large grin and shining eyes. “Oh? You want me to what, William?”

“….pit me doon.” Kidd sighed. “Stoatin, noo ye got mah accent comin' it.”

“Your accent! How I’ve missed it!” Arsene smiled and gently placed the skeleton on the ground. “My apologies, William, I am so happy to have you back with me and in my arms.”

Kidd waved his bony hand. “Ah missed ye tay, but ye got th' others noticin' us.”

The winged persona turned around and noticed their approaching group of friend. “Ah… Shall I stall them while you try to get your accent under control?”

“Och aye.”

Arsene nodded and flew over to greet the other personas. “Everyone-”

Carmen pushed past him. “Not now, Arsene. Kidd! Come here!”

The persona watched as his boyfriend was accosted by the others, each of them giving the skeleton a hug. He eventually joined them and they spend their time asking Kidd what had happened. A couple of hours passed after wards before each other them departed back to their other selves as it became dawn in Tokyo.

“William?”

“Aye?”

Arsene wrapped him in another hug. “You frightened me when you left… I thought… I thought-”A bony finger pressed against his mask.

“Arsene, I’m here now and I’m stayin’. They helped the Lad. I’m not leavin’ anytime soon.” Kidd tilted his head. “… And if I leave again… tell Akira, would ya?”

He nodded and hugged the zio persona tighter. Never again, he wasn’t going to lose William again.

**Author's Note:**

> Arsene   
> "William, my love, my treasure, you have returned to me!"
> 
> Kidd   
> "Arsene, Put me down"  
> "Great, now you got my accent coming out."  
> "I missed you too, but you got the others noticing us."  
> "Okay"


End file.
